1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for processing an audio signal, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for processing an audio signal that can process an audio signal received by a digital medium, a broadcast signal, and so on.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, in a process of downmixing a plurality of objects into a mono or stereo signal, parameters are extracted from each object signal. Such parameters may be used in a decoder, and panning and gain of each object may be controlled by a user's choice (or selection).